We're in Love
by mermaidharmony
Summary: Our favorite shinobi Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji decided to enter a talent show! Summary sounds boring but story is good! Pairings: TenNeji, SakuSasu, HinaNaru, and ShikaIno OneShot!


sailormoonloverlol: Hey there! Thanks for reading my story!  
sasuke: sailormoonloverlol does not own Naruto or the song Accidentally in Love sailormoonloverlol: Good boy, now here is a tomato!  
sasuke:yay!  
sailormoonlover: enjoy the story!

"Oi Teme!" shouted Naruto

"What Dobe?"

"Me, Neji, and Shikamaru sighned up for the talent show. We put your name in so you'll be singing with us!"

" Tch.. great. Guess I'm stuck doing this. What song are we singing anyways?"

"We'll give to you later. Ja ne!"

--

"Hey I heard Naruto-kun is performing in the Konoha Talent Show," said Hinata

"Yeah.. Neji did say something about him, Sasuke, and Shikamaru participating in the talent show," said TenTen

" Hey let's go to the talent show and watch them make a fool out of themselves!" said Ino evilly

"Okay!"

--

"Hello and welcome to Konoha Talent Show! Hosted by me, Tsunade!"

Everyone clapped and cheered. Especially the fangirls of Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke. Somehow, the fangirls heard that their loves were performing in the talent show. So, they put on their slutty outfits and went to the talent show. Anyways back to the kounichi.

"Wow, I guess news broke out that Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto are performing in the talent show tonight, " said Sakura

"I-I-I ho-hope they w-i-win," stuttered Hinata

" It'll be fun to see them get attacked by fangirls if they win!" exclaimes Ino

"Yeah! and I brought my video camara to tape them getting suffocated by fangirls!" said Tenten with an evil smile

All the girls gulp whenever they see TenTen's 'evil' smile

--

"Okay our first contestant is ..." continued Tsunade

--

"I'm pretty nervous!" said Naruto

"This is so troublesome"

"Hn"

"Whatever"

--

"And our final contestants are Neji-san, Naruto-baka-"

"I heard that baa-chan!"

"Whatever you little brat! As I was saying please welcome Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke!"

"We would like to dedicate this troublesome song to four special troublesome kounichis out there," said Shikamaru

Everybody sweatdropped at his comment while the fangirls were trying to figure out whoever one Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji's heart. They started to slap each other. Everyone sweatdropped at this too.

--

"I wonder who those four girls that won our crushs' hearts," said Sakura

They were trying really hard not to cry just because some other girls won the hearts of their precious shinobi.

"Well, let's at least say to show that w-we ca-care," said Ino who was on the verge of crying.

--

"Well let's start the song guys!"

" A one, two, three, four," the four chunnin said together

So she said what's the problem baby What's the problem I don't know Well maybe I'm in love (love) Think about it every time I think about it Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on Turn a little faster Come on, come on The world will follow after Come on, come on Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running Running down into the spring that's coming all this love Melting under blue skies Belting out sunlight Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender To the strawberry ice cream Never ever end of all this love Well I didn't mean to do it But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning Mean we're never alone, Never alone, no, no

The four chunnin started to step into the crowd. They went towards TenTen, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino.

Come on, Come on Move a little closer Come on, Come on I want to hear you whisper Come on, Come on Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on Jump a little higher Come on, come on If you feel a little lighter Come on, come on We were once Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love Accidentally in love (x7)

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally (X 2)

Come on, come on Spin a little tighter Come on, come on And the world's a little brighter Come on, come on Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love

After the song the four shinobi passionately kissed their loves.

"And the winners are Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto!" yelled Tsunade

Everybody clapped while the fangirls were crying themselves to death(Mwhahahaha)

The End

sailormoonloverlol: Please Review! 


End file.
